Death by Chocolate
by The Moonlight's Marionette
Summary: Ukitake/ Hitsugaya Toushirou wonders why Ukitake always gives him sweets.


He always offered him sweets.

Why?

Did he think that because he was small he would automatically like anything sweet?

That because he was a child like- but in no way childish- that he'd be swayed by such things?

How utterly ridiculous.

Maybe he gave them to him because he didn't want them himself? Didn't need them, or like them?

Maybe he was just being friendly, or maybe he had an over abundance?

Maybe he thought that because they looked familiar because of certain characteristics that they had some sort of understanding?

Maybe he was just being condescending, though it didn't fit his personality. He had always given him them with a smile, but that couldn't be taken lightly, he was always smiling.

In fact, every time he saw Toushirou he smiled at him. That, goofy, carefree, idiotic smile that he always had.

That had to be it. Was he mocking him? Smiling casually while giving him sweets to slowly but surely numb his mind until he turned into a snack eating slob?

But why would he do that?

Would he do that!?

Why…?

Toushirou couldn't remember doing anything to offend the white haired man, but yet every time he saw him, he mysteriously pulled out something sweet thing to give him.

Toushirou always accepted, never wanting to be rude by refusing, or reacting a little too late when Ukitake was already miles way.

He didn't like sweets, or rather, he never did, until he actually tried one. He couldn't forget how the chocolate had melted his mouth with the most delightful fuzzy sensation.

Had chocolate always tasted this good?

How long had chocolate been this enjoyable?

He under no circumstances looked forward to seeing Ukitake.

He was certainly not taking a leisurely walk so that he would bump into him and get another delightful treat.

Juushirou sat under the shade of a large tree, the breeze ruffling his silky hair, shinning silver under the light of the moon.

He quietly called Toushirou over with his index finger coupled with a large smile and glinting eyes.

Maniacal?

Friendly?

As expected, he produced chocolate form his sleeve and offered it to the boy. "Try it, Toushi, you'll like it," he whispered huskily.

Toushirou should have noticed. It surprised him that he didn't, really.

The way Ukitake watched every movement of his lips when he bit of a piece of the chocolate and let it melt in his mouth. The way his smile seemed far too similar to a hungry smirk, and the way his eyes, as smooth and as creamy as the chocolate itself focused hungrily on his mouth.

"I don't mean to sound impolite, but I find myself wanting a taste. May I?"

Toushirou held out the delectable goodness but Ukitake had crawled up to him on his hands and knees, licking his lips and breathing heavily. Toushirou nearly exploded with the heat that pooled in his stomach at the intense look in the man's eyes, the need, the moan he wasn't even trying to hide.

He was aroused.

So deeply.

So painfully, that if the man ever came any closer, with that look in his eyes he would lose control, and be overcome by it all.

He shivered.

Ukitake was unaware of his state because he was sending puffs of warm breath on Toushirou's trembling lips, moaning as his tongue slid out, and slowly, torturously, licked the lips in front of him, his fingers slightly tilting the boys chin up.

Toushirou found himself pinned to the tree, Juushirou's warm, heavy tongue making its way into his mouth and licking the chocolate remains off his tongue while sucking on it lightly.

Was this a kiss?

He didn't know.

He also didn't know why the older man's mouth tasted so incredibly sweet.

Did he like chocolate as well?

When the man's body weight pressed down onto him, he lost all thought, his arousal so welcome for the touch that he groaned into the older man's mouth.

Ukitake's hair cascaded around them, his billowing haori tickling him when the breeze blew.

He had no idea when Ukitake had smeared chocolate all over his neck and was now licking it off in the most sensual way ever imagined.

He could feel the wetness soiling his hakuma and he blushed.

He should have known, should have guessed. He had fallen into a trap, with the sweetest, sexiest lure there was.

And he didn't mind.

He loved chocolate.


End file.
